spravka_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Справка:IRC
Викия IRC-каналы — доступны для обеспечения поддержки и обсуждения всех викия сайтов. Главный канал расположен в #wikia в сети freenode (и #wikia-ru основной русский канал поддержки). Можно также войти через веб irc.wikia.com (см. доступ через браузер ниже) Информация о каналах При входе на канала будет показан IP-адрес, если нету клоаки (от английского cloak — плащ). Свой IP можно скрыть, имея имя участника викия вместо хоста. См. en:Wikia IRC channel cloaks. Публичные логи каналов запрещены. Пожалуйста, помните, что каналы располагаются на freenode, а не на Викия. На канале всегда присутствует кто-то из staff и других опов. Другие каналы, отличные от #wikia, модерируются участниками викий, которые могут быть какое-то время недоступны. Доступ через браузер Можно получить к IRC через Викия GGI IRC гейт. Для доступа к IRC гейту не нужно никакаких дополнительных программ кроме браузера — просто перейди на irc.wikia.com, введи имя пользователя и нажми на «login». Можно получить доступ к различным каналам имеющим отношение к Викия (по-умолчанию выбран #wikia), выбрав нужный из выпадающего списка. Если зарегистрировать свой ник (см. ниже), то можно будет посылать приватные сообщения других пользователям freenode. При использовании гейта, можно видеть список людей находящихся на канале прям сейчас в правой части открывающегося окна. Также есть поле с тремя опциями (Query, Whois и Kick). Они доступны, если выбрать какого-нибудь другого пользователя в списке справа. Query позволяет послать приватное сообщение. Если этот пользователь не включил получение сообщений от незарегистрированых пользователей, то, чтобы что-то написать ему персонально, нужно будет зарегистрироваться. Whois предоставляет некоторую базовую информацию о пользователе, включая его IP или клоаку, список каналов, на которых он находится в данный момент (если, конечно, он не выбрал в персональных настройках скрывать присутствие на каналах), реальное имя, если есть. Kick удаляет пользователя с канала. Это может быть использовано только, если Вы являетесь опом. Это только временно удаляет пользователя. См. ниже детали того, как предотвратить возвращение после пинка. См. cgiirc справочную страницу, чтобы узнать больше. Custom gateways На многие имеющие отношение к Викия каналам можно попасть через веб-гейт, выбрав его из списка в выпадающем меню, см. другие настройки. Некоторые популярные каналы имеют свои собственные страницы, чтобы участникам проще было найти каналы. Например, Psyhology-гейт имеет канал по-умолчанию #psyhology. На следующие каналы викии можно попасть через собственый гейт: ancientworld, campaigns (including kampagnen), dc, delphi, eincyclopedia, fci, gaiapedia, inciclopedia, inheritance (including inheriwiki, inheriwikiEs, inheriwikiFi), kurow, marvel, memory-alpha, mpd, muzyka, nonsensopedia, polaqu, psychology, radiocontrol, RLDSWiki, swfanon, uncyclopedia, unicaen, unnews, wikia-pl, wikifur, wookieepedia, worlddemocracy. Если у Вас имеется имеющий к Викия IRC-канал, пожалуйста, и скажите какой канал необходимо добавить в список каналов в irc.wikia.com. Гейт может быть запрошен для достаточно популярных каналов. Нижеследующие каналы имеют свою собственную страницу: # #wikia (irc.wikia.com) # #uncyclopedia (irc.wikia.com/uncyclopedia) # #memory-alpha (irc.wikia.com/ma) # #wookieepedia (irc.wikia.com/starwars) # #campaigns (irc.wikia.com/campaigns) # #wikifur (irc.wikia.com/wikifur) # #inheriwiki (irc.wikia.com/inheritance) # #marvel (irc.wikia.com/marvel) # #wikia-pl (irc.wikia.com/pl) # #psychology (irc.wikia.com/psychology) # #unnews (irc.wikia.com/unnews) # Различные каналы Викимедиа (irc.wikia.com/wp and irc.wikia.com/meeting) Как выйти с IRC-клиентом Если уже имеется IRC-клиент, то ссылка irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-ru должна работать прямо из браузера. Если ещё нет клиента, то нужно выбрать один из: * Если имеется браузер Firefox, то можно воспользоваться расширением ChatZilla. * Если не повезло обладать браузером Opera, просто нажать на ссылку, такую как эта #wikia-ru. * Любой из обоих популярных XChat или mIRC. * The IRC article on Wikipedia for details on the software available. Скачав один из клиентов, то можно присоединиться к серверу, набрав /server irc.freenode.net, и войти на канал, набрав /join #wikia-ru Как присоединиться (по шагам) # Использовать команду /server, чтобы присоединиться, например /server irc.freenode.net # Выбрать ник, набрав /nick , например /nick Wikian. Ник не должен содержать больше 16 символов. Можно использовать буквы и цифры (никаких пробелов или других символов). # Войдите на канала, набрав /join #wikia-ru. Каналы это эквивалент комнаты в чатах. # Для получения справки по каманадам надо набрать /help. Команды во многих IRC-клиентах начинаются с косой чертый «/», имена каналов с символа решётки «#». # Опционально: можно зарегистрировать свой ник по средством NickServ. См. ниже как. # Читайте справку и readme файлы своего клиента, чтобы узнать больше. Как получить IRC-клиент Список клиентов поддерживаемые Вашу операционную систему можно найти из IRC статьи в Википедии. Всё что нужно это установленный IRC-клиент на компьютере. Однажды скачав и установив клиент выполните приведённые шаги (большинство клиентов поддерживают графический интерфейс для всех команд). Как зарегистрировать имя и идентифицироваться Можно загеристрировать своё имя у сервиса nickserv. Для этого надо наборать /msg nickserv register <пароль>, например /msg nickserv register фуу. Позже можно с помощью /msg nickserv identify <пароль> идентифицироваться у nickserv, как владельцу данного имени. Больше команд для nickserv см. набрав /msg nickserv help. * «/msg nickserv help» или «/msg chanserv help» отображает справку этих сервисов freenode. * При входе с зарегистрированным именем будет показано: -NickServ- This nickname is owned by someone else -NickServ- If this is your nickname, type /msg NickServ IDENTIFY Управление каналом и блокирование При проблемах на канале, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с op-ом канала. Их можно найти набрав: /msg chanserv access #имяканала list При каких-то нарушениях на канале, Вас могут заблокировать. Чтобы отменить блокировку, можно связаться с администратором этого канала. Операторам каналов нужно быть осторожными, чтобы не заблокировать всех пользователей CGI:IRG гейта. Надо быть увереным, что заблокирован именно IP-адрес, а не гейт Викия. Например, блокировка для «*!aabbcc*@*» также как и «*!*@aa.bb.cc.*» нормальны (каждая часть IP представлена двумя буквами). Альтеранатива, это блокировка только по имени, например «vasya*!*@pupkin.net» предпочтительней «*!*@pupkin.net». Для перевода hex в чей-то конкретный IP используемые CGI гейтом, используйте конвертером hex в IP. Например, i=a5e4830c@gateway/web/..., a5e4830c преобразуется в 165.228.131.12. См. также * IRC channel scripts * IRC Help Archive * Freenode home page * Freenode FAQ * Mailing lists * IRC channel quotes * Countervandalism Network Детали по другим IRC-каналам и инструкциям для операторов каналов можно найти в IRC instructions странице на Мете. Related channels ;#wikia : канал помощи Викия ;#wikia-ru : русский канал Викия ;#wiki : общие дискуссии касающиеся програмного обеспечения для вики и вики-культуры ;#mediawiki : о программе на которой работает Викия ;#wikipedia : IRC-канал самого большого вики }} Категория:Устаревшее